1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of electrical signal detection of a low-level magnitude and, particularly, those low-level electrical signals that emanate from a bubble memory device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The known prior art for detecting electrical low-level bubble signals is a complicated one and is not suitable for forming into an integrated circuit (IC) chip. As is well known, forming an electrical circuit which is composed of discrete circuit elements comprising resistors, inductors and capacitors, into an IC chip enables a design to become more economical, reliable, and results in a reduction of size. The known prior art detection circuitry, which will be discussed in greater detail hereinafter, utilizes AC coupling in combination with a complicated bridge circuit. In addition, this prior art scheme requires two DC sources of power. As is well understood by those skilled in the art, AC coupling requires more components such as high-valued capacitors in order to allow passage of a low-frequency component of non-repetitive digital information. Furthermore, in the prior art bridge circuitry, the losses of voltage signal value is considerable.
In the present invention, DC coupling provides simplicity of operation and requires only one power source. Furthermore, the circuitry of this invention does not sustain the power losses mentioned above in the prior art bridge circuitry.